F-type connectors (or “F-connectors” or “male F-connectors”) are used on most radio frequency (RF) coaxial cables to interconnect TVs, cable TV decoders, VCR/DVD's, hard disk digital recorders, satellite receivers, and other devices. F-type connectors have a generally standard design, typically using a 7/16 inch hex nut as a fastener.
One form of F-type connector is the compression connector. Among other things, F-type compression connectors provide a generally weather-resistant electrical connection without the need for soldering. Compression F-type connectors can be used with different sizes and types of coaxial cable. For example, smaller compression connectors are used on smaller diameter cables (e.g., series 6 or 59 cable) while larger compression connectors are used with larger diameter cables (e.g., series 7 or 11 cable). F-type compression connectors are typically compressed onto the end of a coaxial cable using a compression tool.
A variety of conventional tools are available to compress F-type compression connectors. Some such tools do not adequately retain the coaxial cable, which can make it awkward and difficult for a user to simultaneously maneuver the coaxial cable and connector into position to compress the connector onto the cable. Some conventional tools also do not adequately brace the rear of the connector as it is being compressed onto the cable, which can lead to the back of the connector being deformed and/or improperly positioned on the cable.
Some conventional tools provide mechanisms to retain the cable in place during compression, but also render the tool awkward to manipulate. For example, some such tools require a user to simultaneously (1) hold and operate the tool, (2) insert/remove the cable and connector, and/or (3) manipulate the mechanism retaining the tool. Among other things, this manner of operation increases the overall time it takes for a user to compress a connector onto a cable, and can result in the connector being improperly compressed onto the cable. In some circumstances, such as when the user is working on a ladder or in close quarters (such as an attic or crawlspace) it may be impossible for a user to properly manipulate the tool in order to compress the connector onto the cable.
Additionally, many conventional tools are configured to only handle one size of coaxial cable and connector. For example, a user wishing to compress an F-type connector onto a series 6 or series 59 cable must often use an entirely different tool to compress a connector onto a series 7 or series 11 cable.
Furthermore, some conventional compression tools require a significant amount of cable (after about 1-1½ inches) to extend into the tool to function properly. This can make it difficult to attach a connector if the required amount of cable is not available. For example, if the cable does not extend the appropriate distance from a wall or wall plate, it may be difficult or impossible to compress a connector on the end of the cable. The present invention addresses these problems.